Cheater Cheater
by Nick-J'z-Girl
Summary: Just read to understand. By the way, Sharpay is the blond ho.


**Hope you like it! R&R! Please?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own High School Musical, or the song Cheater Cheater by Joey and Rory.  
**

* * *

I sighed trying to shake my nerves that I was starting to feel. I was about to go back onstage and sing my song that I wrote about, _him._ I thought of the name in spite. Troy Bolton. The cheater. I looked down to my ring finger where my ring should have been. We were married. Happily married. But then he cheated on me. With _her. _I thought her name in spite too. I let myself forget about my nerves and absorb myself in the thought of what happened only a few mere weeks ago.

_FLASHBACK_

_I smiled at my best friend, Taylor, as we arrived at the club. I had been married to the love of my life for a few years and she thought I needed a girls night out. So we were going to my favorite bar, Ernie's. We walked through the doors and I saw a familiar brown headed boy with a blond hanging off of him, and they were slow dancing. She was kissing his neck, and he looked clearly drunk as he threw his head back in pleasure. I felt my anger rise when I saw the bright blue eyes of my husband! I stormed over there and ripped the blond away by her hair._

"_Troy! What the hell?!" I screamed at him, tears falling fast from anger, betrayal, and hurt. He looked at me surprised._

"_Gab-b-i. It's not what it looks like" he said. I scoffed._

"_Your right. It's not. When I married you, it looked like we were going to be together forever, but now, it looks like we're through!" I yelled at him and ripped my ring off and threw it at him and stormed off but quickly turned back and slapped the blond husband stealing bitch._

"_Have fun with your ho!" I yelled and ran out, forcing myself to forget his look of pure regret._

_END FLASHBACK_

I sighed. I knew he would probably be in the audience. It's at the same bar anyway. She would probably be right with him too. I rolled me eyes. I stood in silence, ignoring my own thoughts, as they announced me on the stage.

"And now, it is our pleasure to present the next country sensation, Gabriella Bolton!" the announcer screamed into the microphone. I winced at my last name. The divorce was not final yet. I walked onto the stage smiling and waving.

"Hey everyone," I screamed as I got positioned infront of the microphone stand and situated my guitar. "I wrote this song for someone, special" I said looking directly at Troy and the blond ho who I spotted as soon as I walked onto the stage. "Hope you enjoy" I said as I started playing my guitar.

_**Cheater, cheater where'd you meet her  
Down at Ernie's Bar?  
Did she smile your way, twirl her hair and say how cute your dimples are?  
Did she use that line "Your place or mine?" while you danced with her real slow?  
Tell me cheater, cheater where'd you mee that no good, white trash ho?**_

_**Liar, liar did you buy her whiskey all night long?  
Did you hide your ring in the pocket of your jeans or did you just keep it on?  
When the deed was done and you had your fun did you think I wouldn't know?  
Tell me cheater, cheater where'd you meet that no good, white trash ho?**_

_**Now I'm not one to judge someone that I ain't never met  
But to lay your hands on a married man is bout as low as a gal can get  
Hey I wish her well as she rots in hell and you can tell her I said so  
Cheater, cheater where'd you meet that no good, white trash ho?**_

_**Loser, loser hope you love her cuz your stuck with her now  
Take your sorry butt, load up all your stuff, and get the hell out of my house  
But I just wish you'd tell me this one thing before you go  
Cheater, cheater where'd you meet that no good, white trash ho?**_

_**Now I'm not one to judge someone that I ain't never met  
But to lay your hands on a married man is bout as low as a gal can get  
Hey I wish her well as she rots in hell and you can tell her I said so  
Cheater, cheater where'd you meet that no good, white trash ho?**_

_**Yeah I just wish you'd tell me this one thing before you go  
Cheater, cheater where'd you meet that low down, up town, slept with every guy around, pressed on eyelash, no good, white  
trash ho?**_

I drug out the last word looking directly at Troy who was staring at me awestruck while the ho just looked around dumbfounded.

"Thank you!" I said listening to my standing ovation. I walked off the stage smiling and feeling a hundred percent better with myself.


End file.
